


The Best Present Isn't Always Under The Tree

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Scott gives Jean the best present she's ever gotten; Ororo knows just how to take care of a grumpy Logan.





	

It was Christmastime at the mansion, yet again, and as usual all the younger mutants, as well as Logan and Hank had decided to have a snowball fight outside in the freshly fallen snow. 

 

All except Scott and Jean, who had chosen to stay indoors where it was warm and where they could spend some alone time together, away from all the others' childish antics and wild behavior. 

 

"Hey, Jean...I was wondering if you still wanted that...other present for Christmas. Because if you do, I'm willing to do it, but only because I love you so much." Scott says, leaning forward and kissing Jean's cheek lovingly. 

 

"Oh, Scott. I would love it! But, are you totally sure you want to do this? What if I can't reverse it?" Jean asks, looking at Scott in concern. 

 

"Hey, if doing this means that I'll be stuck as a giant baby forever, then it's worth it. As long as you're happy, then I'll be happy. Besides, it's not every day that you get to mentally re-live your childhood." Scott says. 

 

"That's true, and don't worry, I'll take very good care of you. You'll be in good hands, I promise. Now, just relax and close your eyes, Scott." Jean says, sitting down on the bed in front of Scott, using her telepathic abilities to mentally regress Scott into a baby. 

 

It happened almost instantly, leaving the smart, athlethic 18 year-old Cyclops a shell of his former self, replacing his mentality with that of an infants' as well as his motor skills, leaving him unable to walk and barely crawl. 

 

Leaning against Jean, Scott looked up at her, whining as he struggled to sit back up, unable to do it on his own. This made him very upset and his only way to express that, was to cry. 

 

"Aww, don't cry, baby. Mommy's gonna take care of you. Now, let's get you in a diaper before you have an accident on yourself. We don't need that...." Jean cooes as she gently lays Scott back on the bed, removing his clothes, leaving him completely naked and exposed in front of her. 

 

"Don't worry, sweetie. It won't take long for me to get this on you, and if you're a good boy for me, you'll get a special treat after." Jean cooes, smiling down at Scott as she lifts his legs and slides the diaper beneath his bottom, adding a generous amount of powder before pulling the diaper over his crotch and taping it on snugly. 

 

"Since it's so cold out, Mommy will have to dress you in something warm and cozy. And I know just the thing..." Jean cooes, walking over to the closet and pulling out a box full of adult baby supplies and looking through it until she found a pair of baby blue footed pajamas. 

 

Walking back over to Scott, Jean smiled down at him and sat down on the bed in front of him, gently threading his arms and legs into the openings, gently patting Scott's tummy before zipping the pajamas up and admiring how adorable Scott looked. 

 

Scott just whimpered and held onto Jean as he was picked up and gently cradled against her chest, feeling safe in her arms, knowing that she wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him or let any of the others make fun of him for being a baby. 

 

"Is someone hungry? I bet he is! Well, you were a good boy for me, so you get your special treat." Jean cooes as she leans against a few pillows and removes her top and bra, setting them aside. 

 

Scott just blushes at seeing Jean topless, having a feeling what his special treat was going to be. When she started lactating, he had no idea, but he didn't care. After all, he agreed to do this. 

 

Making sure Scott is in a comfortable position, Jean smiles down at him and gently pats his diapered bottom, as he starts to suckle on one of her breasts, while clumsily fondling another, glad that Jean didn't mind it. 

 

"That's a good boy, just drink up for Mommy. You were hungry, weren't you, Scott?" Jean cooed as she gently strokes Scott's hair, a little surprised that he was actually doing this without fussing. 

 

Once it seemed like Scott was full, Jean sat him up and gently patted his back, trying to coax a burp out of him, hoping that her breastmilk wouldn't make him sick. 

 

Whining softly, Scott manages to let out a burp, spitting up a little as well, feeling better, now that he had a full tummy. 

 

Quickly putting her bra and top back on, Jean smiled down at Scott, leaning forward and rubbing his tummy gently, glad that he seemed to enjoy being a baby, so far. 

 

Scott looks up at Jean and blushes lightly, letting out a cute little gurgle as he reached up, trying to play with her long, red hair, squirming slightly from already having wet his diaper. 

 

"Scott, you silly boy! Mommy's hair isn't to play with. Let me find some toys for you to play with, baby." Jean cooes as she walks over to the closet, looking through the box of baby supplies, finding a few toys for Scott. 

 

Sitting back down on the bed, Jean smiles as she holds up a teddy bear, gasping playfully when Scott reached up and grabbed at the bear, whining softly, wanting to play with it. 

 

"You want this, baby boy? Here you go, Mommy won't keep it from you any longer." Jean cooes as she leans forward and hands Scott the bear, smiling when he held it close to him, gurgling softly. 

 

Sitting beside Scott on the bed, Jean smiles down at him as she gently pulls him onto her lap, cradling him in her arms, grabbing a towel and gently wiping away the drool that was dribbling down his chin. 

 

"You're such a good little baby. I'm so glad that you let me do this, Scott, you don't know what this means to me." Jean says, pressing a kiss to Scott's cheek, looking up when she heard voices outside her bedroom door. 

 

"Hmm...everyone must've come back inside. Should I go show everyone my present, or should we just stay here? What do you think, Scott?" Jean asks, looking down at Scott, who just looked at her and babbled happily. 

 

"Okay, then. Let's go see how all the others enjoyed their snowball fight." Jean cooed as she stood up with Scott in her arms, gently rubbing his back as they made their way downstairs, everyone staring at them. 

 

"Why is Scott dressed like a baby? Do you guys have some kind of fetish or something? I've never seen you do this before." Kurt says, looking up at Scott, who was drooling heavily, trying to chew on his fingers. 

 

"This is Scott's present to me. He agreed to do this as a Christmas present, as he knows how much I love babies." Jean says, frowning when Scott starts to fuss, needing to go potty, as the breastmilk finally made its' way through his system. 

 

"What's the matter, baby? Why are you so fussy, huh? Do you need to go potty?" Jean cooed, sitting down on the couch beside Logan and Ororo, who just looked at them confusedly, wondering why Jean was doing this to Scott. 

 

"What? I don't judge you guys, so why are you judging me? He's still himself, just with an infants' mentality. You're acting like this is so wrong, and we aren't even doing anything. I don't tell you how to live your life!" Jean says, frowning when Scott started to mess himself, shushing his whimpers and rubbing his back. 

 

"That is just disgusting. I don't think I could ever love anyone enough to clean up after them. If you wanna do that, be my guest, but you'll never see me do it." Logan says, before leaving, feeling sickened by what he just witnessed. 

 

"Well, at least I can show love to him! I've never seen you show love to anything but your motorcycle! Why do you have to be such an asshole about it?! I'm not hurting anyone by doing this, Logan!" Jean says, as she stands up with Scott in her arms, frowning as she carried him back upstairs. 

 

Scott whimpers and starts to cry as Jean lays him down on the bed, feeling like it was his fault that Logan was mad at Jean. He didn't want Jean to be unhappy, especially not on Christmas eve, even if there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

"It's not your fault, Scott, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong, baby. Logan was just being a jerk." Jean says as she gathers up the supplies to change Scott, handing him his teddy bear, hoping it could cheer him up. 

 

Unzipping Scott's pajamas, Jean tsks when she sees how full his diaper is, not really being bothered by it, as she figured that all that breastmilk would go right through Scott. 

 

"Good boy, Scott! Mommy's proud of you for using your diaper! I wasn't expecting you to give into messing yourself so easily." Jean cooes, as she gives the front of his diaper a little pat, rubbing his tummy lovingly. 

 

Untaping the soiled diaper, Jean smiles down at Scott, who was sucking his thumb for comfort, embarassed about having messed his diaper and about being changed by his girlfriend. 

 

"It's alright, Scott. Mommy's gonna get you all cleaned up and when I'm finished, we can cuddle, okay?" Jean cooes as she starts to wipe the mess away from Scott, trying to quick about it, as she knew he didn't like this. 

 

Lifting Scott's legs, Jean smiles as she slides a new diaper beneath his bottom, and adding powder before spreading Scott's legs slightly and pulling the diaper over his crotch, taping it on snugly and zipping up his pajamas. 

 

"I bet that feels a lot better, doesn't it, baby?" Jean cooes as she sits down on the bed and gently pulls Scott into her arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she gently rocked him. 

 

Jean looks up when there is a knock on the door and Ororo enters the room, smiling softly, when she saw Scott cradled in Jean's arms. 

 

"Jean....do you have any extra supplies I can use for Logan? I would like to 'take care' of him, so to speak. If he wakes up crying and wets the bed again tonight, I will be prepared, this time." Ororo says as she sits down on the bed. 

 

"Sure. I never knew you were into this, too, Ororo." Jean says as she gently lays Scott down and goes over to the closet, finding an extra diaper bag and filling it with all the supplies that Logan might need.

 

"Thank you, Jean. I hope he won't try and fight me too much, when I decide to diaper him. He'll probably resist with all his strength. You know how Logan is." Ororo says with a smile as she leaves, heading to her and Logan's shared bedroom. 

 

Walking into the room, Ororo smiled when she saw that Logan had fallen asleep, curled up beneath his favorite blanket, that she had given him last year for Christmas. 

 

Sitting down on the bed beside Logan, Ororo smiled and gently stroked his hair, quickly pulling her hand back when Logan rolled onto his back and swug his arms at her, his legs kicking frantically as he starts to cry, having another nightmare from the Weapon X project, and like the others, this one caused Logan to wet the bed as well. 

 

Gripping Ororo's arm tightly, Logan wailed and refused to let go, not even realising that he had called Ororo "Mama."

 

"Logan....it's alright, baby....Mama's going to take care of you." Ororo says as she gets Logan to let go of her arm, pulling the blanket off of him to reveal his wet pants as well as the bedding. 

 

"You're really wet this time, aren't you, Logan? Well, don't you worry, Mama's going to fix that." Ororo says as she strips Logan naked and gently rubs his tummy to calm him before getting out supplies to diaper him, as well as an outfit and a pacifier. 

 

Gently sliding the pacifier's teat into Logan's mouth, Ororo presses a kiss to Logan's cheek before she gently lays him back, giving him a stuffed bunny to comfort him while he was being diapered for the first time. 

 

Smiling down at Logan, Ororo gently rubs his tummy before lifting his legs and sliding a diaper beneath his bottom and adding a generous amount of powder, spreading Logan's legs slightly and pulling the diaper over his crotch, taping it on snugly. 

 

Helping Logan sit up, Ororo smiles as she slips a long-sleeved shirt over Logan's head and pulls it down, followed by a pair of denim overalls with crotch snaps for easier diaper changing. 

 

"I bet that feels a lot better, huh, Logan?" Ororo cooed as she pulled Logan into her arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek, wiping away the tears that still remained in the corners of his eyes. 

 

"It's alright, Logan. Everything's alright, now. Mama's here to make everything better." Ororo cooed as she held Logan close, gently stroking his hair as he laid his head in her lap, looking up at her and sucking his pacifier gently. 

 

"You sure are a cute little baby. Yes, you are!" Ororo cooed as she gently tapped Logan's nose, chuckling when he let out a small giggle, a dark shade of red tinting his cheeks. 

 

Carrying Scott to Logan and Ororo's room, Jean smiled as she peeked her head into the open door and saw Ororo on the bed with Logan's head in her lap, playing with his hair. 

 

"Hey, we came to see how Logan was taking his regression, Ororo. It seems like he's doing just fine." Jean says as she sits down on the bed, holding Scott in her lap and kissing his cheek gently. 

 

"I wonder if Logan would like playing with Scott? Scott could use a playmate, as there's no one else like him, here." Jean says, frowning when Logan sits up on the bed and stares at Scott, growling behind his pacifier before unsheathing his claws, quickly retracting them when he realised that it wasn't right. 

 

"Logan! You can't do that, baby! You might hurt someone." Ororo says as she rubs Logan's back to try and help him calm down, not knowing why he almost attacked Scott like that. 

 

Scott whimpers and leans against Jean as he starts to cry, terrified by Logan nearly attacking him, like that. 

 

Jean looks down at Scott and shushes him, gently rocking him to try and calm him down. "It's alright baby. It's not your fault." Jean cooes as she gives Scott his teddy bear and pacifier. 

 

"My Mama!" Logan growls as he wraps his arms around Ororo's waist, holding onto her protectively, afraid that Scott was going to take her away from him. 

 

"Logan....Scott is not trying to take me away from you. He doesn't need to, he's got his own Mommy. We need to be nice, okay? He came to play with you, so why don't you two play....nicely?" Ororo says, as she ruffles Logan's hair and sits him up on the bed. 

 

Logan just huffs and crosses his arms, wanting to play with a baby his own age, and Scott was definately way younger than him, mentally and physically. 

 

"I'm sorry, Jean. I guess Logan is going to be mr. grumpy tonight." Ororo says as she looks down at Logan, who was blushing and sucking on his pacifier, turning his back to face Scott. 

 

"That's okay. It's getting close to Scott's bedtime, anyway, so I guess we'd better leave." Jean says as she stands up with Scott in her arms, saying goodnight to Ororo before heading back to their bedroom. 

 

Once Jean and Scott were gone, Logan decided to calm down and stop being grumpy, glad that he could now have some alone time with Ororo.

 

"Well, well. Looks like someone's happy again. I wonder why? Is it because Scott is gone? I bet that's why." Ororo says, knowing that Logan was not too fond of Scott and that he would calm down after he left. 

 

Logan just whimpers behind his pacifier and snuggles into Ororo's arms, looking up at her innocently, as if he hadn't done anything. 

 

"Logan....you don't have to like Scott, but you at least have to try and get along with him. You really scared him with your claws, and he'll probably have a nightmare, like you did. I say we go apologize to him." Ororo says as she stands up and picks Logan up, carrying him to Scott and Jean's room, where Jean was trying to put Scott to bed. 

 

"Ororo....what are you doing here?" Jean asks, as she gives Scott his teddy bear and gently rubs his tummy, to try and help him relax enough to fall asleep, knowing he'd be shaken up from Logan nearly attacking him for a while. 

 

"I've brought Logan to apologise to Scott. He knows what he did was wrong and he wants to say he's sorry." Ororo says as she places Logan on the floor, helping him stand up, leading him over to Scott, who just whimpered and looked up at him. 

 

"'M sowwy..." Logan says, blushing as he looks down at Scott and pats his head before turning to Ororo and giving her a hug, which she gladly returns, picking Logan up and holding him in her arms, sighing when he falls asleep, drooling behind his pacifier. 

 

"Thanks, Ororo. I have to say...this may be the best Christmas that I've ever had. Even better than last year, when Scott carved that ice sculpture of me with his optic blasts." Jean says, smiling down at Scott, who had finally fallen asleep, his pacifier bobbing up and down. 

 

"I've enjoyed it, too, Jean. I never knew that Logan made such a cute baby. Tomorrow should be an interesting day..." Ororo says as she takes Logan back to her room. 

 

Lying down beside Scott, Jean smiled at him, covering both of them with a blanket before falling asleep herself, glad that she could make Scott feel safe and loved and that he let her do this. 

 

It just proves that not all the best presents are under the tree....


End file.
